Abstract ? Office of the Associate Director/CVMO and Chair, Division of Veterinary Medicine The Office of the Associate Director/Chief Veterinary Medical Officer (CVMO) and Chair of the Division of Veterinary Medicine provides oversight for the TNPRC animal care and use program. This is accomplished by providing centralized administrative support for each of the individual administrative units. This support involves administrative assistance, human resource support, animal records database support, animal colony data tracking, and budget review for research proposals using animals. The Office also provides oversight of animal resource allocation through the Tulane Resource Allocation Committee (TRAC) and manages the professional training programs for veterinarians.